User talk:Seriously
Hey guys. I'm an admin you can tell me here. Seriously 14:10, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Hi. :-( I'm not an admin anymore so I can't make u 1. Homestar 14:39, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :Then Stux can. I might not become one, anyway. Check out my Strong Bad Emails. Seriously ::He's not a admin either he's just a sysop. -- 14:52, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::Really. Who is, beside Angela? Seriously 14:52, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::User:Trogga and User:Bubsty and User:Smileyface1135 -- 14:55, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::::None of those people really go on anymore. Guess I'll just have tyo wait for Angela to give me it in due time. Seriously 14:56, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::I just found out angela made them just sysops too! -- 14:57, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::Crap, she must be disgusted with you guys. What did you do? Seriously 14:59, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::I... nothing. I wonder what happend to Trogga? -- 15:01, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Musta left cause he hated this wiki. It seems I have to do a major overhaul of this sad site for me to ever become an admin. Seriously 15:05, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::But he owned it! -- 17:28, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::Well then! It seems that he gave up on the place then. Which is why we have to nurse this wiki, and make sure it grows into the successful wiki it can be. Seriously sysop stuff Hey Seriously, I am glad that you are very enthusiastic about this project, and just as eager to become an admin in this wiki. However, I did want to point out a couple of important things. First, please understand that begging everyone to make you a sysop doesn't help (read this for a good example). I myself was lucky enough that Angela chose not to revoke my privileges a couple of days ago. Second, and more importantly, I am just a sysop, and not a beaurocrat. Only beaurocrats can grant sysop privileges to users. We currently have no beaurocrats because the priviledge was mismanages. Asking users who aren't even sysops on this wiki wont help. Just be patient and let things work themselves out and you might like the end outcome. Right now we need good editors first and foremost. --Stux 19:14, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :Hmm. Seems I have to do a major overhaul of this site for me to ever become an admin. I know, don't worry. I realize I've been asking way to quickly anyway. I'll keep editing these strong bad emails. Seriously 19:18, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::Yea. -- 19:20, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::What was the point of that comment, The thing? Seriously ::::Just wanted everyone to know I was here. -- 19:22, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Well do that by editing the emails, and making yourself useful. Seriously 19:25, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::OK. I will. -- 14:53, 25 February 2006 (UTC) sysop stuff (again) :Hey Seriously, I have a question. Why do you want to be a sysop so badly? 04:40, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::Mostly, I'm just joking around. I know I won't be a sysop for a long time, but I think it would be cool to be trusted with such privelages. 14:48, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::Woah. I am a sysop. God, I feel so important. :) :) :) 14:54, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Congratulations on becoming a Sysop Seriously. You deserve the honor (and yes I am only admitting to that after the fact ;) ). And I'm sure you'll put it to good use. --Stux 17:53, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Congraturations! (A bit of Homestar humor there). I'm sure you'll be a great sysop. 18:26, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::Just be careful not to overstep your bounds. With power comes responsability. --Stux 18:29, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::Well, Stux, I'm sure I'll only do the things I've always dreamt of doing as a sysop, and that means blocking those stupid vandals. But my next goal is to become an admin, and if I will ever become that, I've got to add a lot of content. 18:58, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Also, I realize that you have always thought I wasn't exactly choice for a sysop. But I will show you, I will be a respectable and mature sysop. 19:10, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Trollbrother1 Just because he's a blocked troll you don't have to get rid of his page. Yeltensic is a troll at the wiki, but he still has his page. -- 19:07, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Fine. Just don't unblock him. 19:10, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::I definatly won't. -- 19:10, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::Good. That reminds me, I gotta go do something... 19:12, 25 February 2006 (UTC) DANG IT SERIBLAH BLAH! NOT EVERYONE VOTED AND HOW DO YOU DE-SYSOP! — 22:36, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :I meant Angela would. Seriblah blah...Hm... 22:38, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::Yea I don;t know how to spell Seriosly. — 22:42, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::I can't stand typos, and that was irrelevant. Besides, just look at my sig. 22:44, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Bye! Things are getting to messed up so bye. — 22:45, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Just because you are wrong does not mean you have to walk away like a sore loser, the thing. You should be ashamed of yourself. 22:48, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::Seriously, please. There is no place for threats in this wiki. So please, tone down the comments that you leave in talk pages. We may not agree but that is no excuse to leave curtesy behind. Thanks. --Stux 23:11, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::Sorry, but I'm honestly just trying to show him how much I'm, well, disappointed in him. Sometimes I'm blunt; I apologize for that. 23:15, 25 February 2006 (UTC) USER If no user comes tonight block me. — 01:36, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :If this is a test so you can get more users, me blocking you won't do anything. Yeah, it's good that you are trying to get people here, but don't do it at your own expense. 01:42, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Yep I'm one of the Wikicities Community Support team, so yes - I have staff access on all wikis. -- sannse (talk) 14:07, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :Interesting. So why did you come here? I thought only Angela handled this wiki. 14:10, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::Probubly She didn't know or felt like helping more. — 14:11, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :::Angela asked a couple of us to put this wiki on our watch list and see if you needed help. You might also see User:Mindspillage around. (It's "she" by the way, I'm Lisa) -- sannse (talk) 14:17, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Ah. Yeah, our wiki is pretty problematic. ;) 14:18, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :::::OK. — 14:19, 26 February 2006 (UTC) My wiki Look what I did at my recent changes! — 14:35, 26 February 2006 (UTC)